Just my way!
by hhh.love
Summary: no war. Four falls for Tris but does she fall for him? does she fall for someone else? starts kinda like the basic divergent stories but is it? It probably is.. but you won't be sure unless you read ;) This is my first fanfic, so be patient! but please do review and tell me if I'm doing something wrong or just tell me that you wan't me to continue. may contain mature stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tris' POV**_

I wake up feeling sore and tired, I slowly open my eyes to find I don't know this place. 'Tris where the hell are you?' I think to myself trying to figure it out.

"you're awake" says someone in a husky, manly voice, walking out of the bathroom of this place.

I look to the man walking over to me and realise that the Man is Four.

I suddenly feel blushed and embarrassed " yeah.. what am I doing here?" I ask looking away from his gorgeous deep blue eyes.

" you don't remember?" he asks looking concerned.

"no! what happened?" I ask trying not to freak out.

"calm down stiff! I'll tell you in a minute." he says walking back into the bathroom

I stand up slowly not knowing why I feel so beaten down, training hasn't finished but we've finished fighting two days ago.

In that moment his words eco in my head 'calm down stiff' 'stiff' 'stiff' And I slump back down on the bed like I had just taken a bad hit in the gut.

Four walks back into the room " you went to a party with Uriah and you got drunk and I was going to help you back to the dorms but I decided against it, because it didn't feel right to leave you drunk, while you ramble some fun things when you're drunk I don't think everyone would think of them as 'fun' so I took you here and lent you my bed and I slept on the floor" he states simply, like he's done this many times before, he probably has.

After a quick fight with myself if I should ask what those 'fun things' were, I take a quick decision " what was I saying?"

He just gives me a smirk and chuckles "wouldn't you like to know" he says winking and I melt.

I simply nod and sit there silently for a while then I jump off the bed " well I better go, get ready and stuff.." I say practically running out of his apartment, not looking back.

When I get to the dorms I slightly giggle at the sight of Chris' on my bunk half sitting, half lying there. It seem like she was waiting for me. I smoothly slide past her and go to her bed, lying down. as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep

I wake up feeling a little better but as soon as I open my eyes properly there she is. Christina. "It's called personal space! have you heard of it?" she says teasing, as tired as she is Chris' never seems to care "come on! I'm not letting you walk out of this room looking like that!"I shrug and flop back on my bed and grunt " I'm fine, I'm going to sleep some more.." as she says that Christina yanks her out of the bed with a loud smack "ouch! that was so uncalled for!" I say and she grins as she retorts "It was really called for!" she say and I grunt thinking that if I give in it will be quicker "fine.. you can do your stupid make-over.. but after training today.. deal?" I hope she agrees.. I'm not really up for it right now.

"deal!" Christina squeals happily "yaaay! my Trissy finally let me make her over!" she jumps happily and everyone in the dorm just grunts and yells at her to shut up. " can I sleep now? " I ask grumpily

" not really.. training is in 20 minutes" she says with a small smile "Chris! how could you let me sleep so long!?" Tris says running into the shower and getting ready. Christina giggles looking at the clock, there's still 45 minutes till training.

Once Tris walks out of the bathroom she looks slightly better "Tris you know that there are still 35 minutes till training" Christina says laughing " are you kidding me!? Christina! " I say trying to sound angry, but I can't and end up giggling until we have to go.

**I hope you like this! if you do please review and please let me know if there are any grammar that needs fixing! I highly appreciate it! and Also tell me if I could keep going, this is my first fan fiction ever! so please review and I know this is short.. and lacks everything but with your help I think I can get better :D and if you have any ideas at all please let me know! and also I do not own Divergent and I never will because my name is not Veronica Roth and I'm not a genius writer!**

XOXO- me


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tobias' POV**_

Once I have finished setting everything up everyone starts lining in, I just drift away into my thoughts until I hear her laughter filling up the room, it snaps me back to reality I love that laughter, I love that smile, I love her eyes.

Then it hits me! I love Tris.

"alright everybody grab a knife and get ready to learn" he says smirking, he doesn't know why this is so important to learn but he likes the feel of a knife in his hand so he doesn't complain.

he throws three knifes and they all hit straight in the middle. then he looks around and see's the expression on everybody "now you do that!" I state simply, and walk to the back of the room and scan the group and find their flaws.

Tris on the other hand hits near the middle in her first throw, even though it doesn't stick to the board, it's more than I can say for the rest of the group.

after a while I announce that it's lunch and look at all the transfers running out except two Tris who lingers slightly looking at me, then runs out and then the other keeps throwing a bit more " you can finish this later" I say walk up to him

" NO! " he says with a bit anger in his voice " I need to hit the board! at least once! everybody else has!" he spits out.

" look Al this isn't going to help you! just go to lunch and relax and then come back. I'm going to help each and everyone of you then. " with that Al just nods and walks out and I follow after a bit of time.

I sit down next to Zeke who is talking about some girl he saw to day. typical Zeke. I just zone out and think about the things Tris said last night ' I like your smile Four' 'Peter is kind of hot, but a jerk' I smirk ' I like your muscles' then she dosed off. Zeke drags me out of my thought " dude were you even listening?" Zeke asks. Then a moment later " what is distracting you so much? a girl? " I hear Shauna say. "uh, no. " I say scratching the back of my neck " just thinking about training that's all" I state simply hoping they won't think about it. " as I was saying I want to throw a party tomorrow, and I was hoping you would spread the word?" Zeke says simply, he loves throwing parties. I just nod.

after lunch I go to the training room, when I get there Tris is standing there waiting for it to start I assume. " someone wants to get to training early" I say grining at her "well I like throwing knifes" she says looking down. "are you okay Tris?" I say while she looks at the ground " Yeah, just have a headache that's all" she says smiling up at me and I laugh " that would be what we call a hang-over " I say.

The rest of the transfers start coming in that means lunch is about to be over.

" go back to what you were doing before your break and I will walk around and instruct you on anything that is wrong" they obey quickly. I start of with Peter and tell him all his flaws and then move on to Al and try to help him as much as I can, he throws the knife and still misses "what was that?" I hear Eric say "go pick up your knife now!" he snaps at Al. this is not good. not good at all! Al doesn't Obey, Eric tells him to stand in front of the target but someone interferes. Tris. NO! Tris don't! is all I want to say but he offers her to take his place and of course she does. Eric calls me over to throw the knifes. I can't. I can't throw knifes at her. but if I don't he will.

I take my stand "stiff if you flinch someone else will take your place!" I say and throw a knife at her. she flinches. "Had enough. stiff?" I spit out and throw the next one. it graces her ear. then I throw the third and last knife at her, while she isn't ready so she can't flinch. And she doesn't. I look at her bleeding ear and feel bad. Eric walks out of the room but not before complimenting her for her bravery. I finish helping everybody and dismiss them. I stay and clean up the training room, everything is finished. stage one is done.

'you are so stupid Tobias!' I shout at myself on the inside 'you threw a knife at the girl you are in love with.. thats not bravery, thats cowardice. I'm not brave I'm a coward'.

once I'm finished cleaning I head into the pit to find Zeke there. " Hi Four!" he says waving me over " oh Hey Zeke" he says walking over to them and sits down "any plans for tonight?" Zeke asks

" no I think I'm just going to head home and rest, it's been quite the day. see you guys" he walks to his apartment and slumps down on the bed that still had Tris' smell off it and he sighs drifting into deep sleep.

* * *

**Please review if you like or don't like! If I should continue or not! give me idea's! hope you like this chapter.. I know this is still a bit boring and stuff but Ill get there! If you want me too!**

XOXO - me 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tris' POV **_

Once training is over Chris' drags me out of the room "Where are we going Chris'?" I ask her. I completely forgot the make over.

"Were going shopping!" she states and continues her way to the pit.

"can we do this another time? I don't feel so good" I plead. "No way! there's a party tomorrow at Zeke' place and you're going to look your best!" she says as she walks into some store I haven't entered before but I know what's in there. lingerie. I hate buy lingerie. I'm still wearing my beaten down gray, lingerie.

"why do we have to go in there? my underwear are fine plus no one see's them anyway." I whine knowing she won't back down.

"because, their big, and baggy." she says in her candor way.

I ended up with a lot of lace, even though I don't want Chris to know, I kind of like them.

Next we go find some clothes, and I try on a lot, and end up buying half of what I tried on.

Then comes the shoes. ugh shoes. She finds Platform heels, boots and another pair heels. Of course she makes me buy them all.

I just sit in the last store we go to while Chris picks out some make up products to buy and then we head back to the dorms.

"hold still!" Chris says annoyed " I am still!" I retort, even though I'm not still, I'm squirming in my seat. Even if I didn't want to do this I can't wait to see what she has accomplished.

I'm dressed and ready. " put these on and then you can go look!" Christina says holding up the platform heels. "but-" I have never worn heels before. " just do it Tris!".

I look amazing! I'm not pretty, but I am noticeable. Thats good enough for me. "Christina! this is amazing!" I say admiring my own reflection.

It seems so simple. I'm just wearing some black skinny jeans that are ripped, the black platform heels, and a loose but still tight enough tank top to see the little curves I have and a simple leather jacket. And the new bra Is doing wonders for my cleavage. the make up is just some red lipstick, black winged eyeliner and mascara. " I finally look dauntless"

"you are hot!" she says, proud of herself. "lets go out!" she exclaims and I don't argue. I want people to see the new me.

"I want another tattoo!" I state and she nods "Okay. " is the only thing she can manage to say.

"what do you want to get?" she asks when we are almost at the tattoo parlour.

"I don't know, I just want something" I answer truthfully.

I walk around the tattoo parlour, searching for something I want. "where were you last night?" I suddenly hear Christina ask and I gulp. " I, uh.. I went drinking.. and passed out" I'm not telling her about me being in Four's apartment.

"where did you pass out? because I looked for you everywhere, and never found you" she tells me. "Just somewhere.. I can't tell you." I hope she doesn't push it.

"uh, okay." she says while looking back at the wall filled with tattoo's

"I want this! " I exclaim happily. It's a dozen little hearts fading from bigger to smaller. " Tori can you do this on a bit smaller and on the side of my foot, from the small toe and ends near my ankle?"

"sure, no problem, wait just a moment and nice make-over if I might say" she says smiling at Tris.

Tris smiles at Christina while Tori's working on her tattoo. "I'm going to put some cream on it, and you can take of the bandage after 45 minutes, It's a new kind of cream that heals faster so enjoy!" she says winking

Me and Christina head to the pit to find our friends, we were going to meet up here for dinner. We just go sit on our usual table and then I hear someone across the room.

" damn, who's the hot chick?" and I glance over at him and he's looking at me. He's talking about me. ME.

Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will and Al come over to us a little while later. "woah, Tris!" Uriah comments and I slap his shoulder "thank you Uri" I say "it was all Chris though" I say and the others compliment me quickly after Uriah, I've never been complimented as much in my life! It's nice.

"I know you all want to go out, but I really have a terrible headache, you all just go ahead. I'm going to go rest. " I say as I prepare to leave the table " okay Tris but remember! you are going to a party with us tomorrow! no buts.." Uriah says smiling slightly at Tris and she just nods.

**I know this is a bit out of character. R&R please! all ideas are great, I hope you like this story, I know there's not a lot of thrill in the first chapters, or fluff, but I'm getting there.  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! LOVE YOU!**

XOXO- me 


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I HAVE ONE FOLLOW AND 298 views! THANK YOU ALL! AND THANK YOU FOLLOWER! I LOVE YOU! **  
**this chapter is reaaaally uneventful.. buut its late and since I saw that someone had followed I felt I had to update even though it is just something small! **  
**I do NOT own divergent nor will I ever!**

_****_

Tobias' POV 

I wake up after a hard night, I have nightmare's often but not like this one. When I look at the clock I'm shocked, I slept till 2 pm? there's a first time for everything. I guess.

I head down to the pit to grab myself a muffin, I sit down to eat when someone comes running my way and snatches the muffin right out of my hand " Hey! that's mine!" I growl at Zeke.

" Now It's mine" he says grinning, and takes a bite out of it.

I grunt and go get myself another muffin then sit back down. "what's up Zeke?" I ask curiously.

"nothing really, just passing time until the party tonight, by the way you will have to be there at 6 pm, a little before party with a few friends" he says with a huge smile across his face.

"yeah, okay, you bought enough drinks?" I know he always forgets to buy the alcohol and usually I have to save the day but not this time

"ugh, no thanks for reminding me!" his expression turns a bit more serious.

" I'll help you, but after I finish my muffin, muffin" I say winking at him.

we both burst of laughter. I finish my muffin and we go.

_**Tris' POV**_

"Tirs! wake up!" I hear Christina say while shaking my shoulder "what time is it?" is manage to ask

"Its almost 2 o'clock!" she says in shock " just five more minutes " I say grunting

" no get up now! go take a shower and go eat!" she says in a motherly voice.

"jeez,okay mom!" I shoot at her while getting up.

She only snickers.

I go take a shower and get dressed into something comfy and go get some breakfast before Christina starts attacking me with make-up and high heels

It's about 3:30 when I head back and Christina is completely losing it when I walk into the dorm.

"what?" I ask her carefully

"where were you!? I only have 2 hours to get you and myself ready for this party!"

"Christina calm down. You don't need 2 hours" I say in my calmest voice.

" yes! I do!" she says fetching her stuff.

"now change into this!" she throws a tight black mini-skirt and a black baggy shirt that comes of the shoulder that shows a bit of cleavage.

"okay" I walk into the bathroom and change.

The skirt is a bit shorter than I would like other than that this looks amazing.

I walk back into the room and sit down so she can put some make up on me.

"not to much!" I say before I close my eyes " honey I'm going to make you look good.. calm down." she says laughing.

" stay still" she tells me because I'm squirming. I don't know why but the eyeliner is tickling me " It tickles!" I say

"all done" she states like she just finished a masterpiece " but you need to put these on" she says pointing at my new high heels. that show of my new tattoo so I don't argue.

I look at myself in the mirror "Christina you are amazing!" I look at the clock and we have 10 minutes until the party starts. Once Christina's ready we start walking over to Zeke's.

**XOXO - me **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS GUYS! you know who you are! and thank you for the reviews! I will try to fix those things in the future and as for the fast or slow part, thats just how I like it, I don't really want to go to thoroughly through the whole text but I like to do it with some scenes. Thanks to everybody that have read this! 560 wuuhuu! So here's the next chapter! **

**_Tobias' POV _**

"Hey Zeke! who's coming over right now?" I want to know if she'll be here I ask while stocking the fridge with beer.

" uhm.. You, me, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah and he's bringing some of his friends and then all the other people who were invited to the real party but they'll come later." he answers grinning like a doofus " expecting someone?" he says walking into the room wiggling his eyebrows. I just roll my eyes and then someone bursts into the room "guys the bestest, bravest, hottest, awesomest, most handsome dauntless is in the house!" Uriah states smirking widely.

"but he was here all along" zeke says proudly.

"don't flatter yourselfs guys.. we all know I'm all that. " I smirk at the brothers and close the fridge handing them both a cold one.

" so Four how is training going?" Zeke ask

"It's going great, there's this gir-" he stops himself before finishing.

" a girl hmm? " I hear Shauna ask as she walks through the door.

" uhm no.." is all I manage to say.

after what I think is everyone arriving I must ask " Is this everyone?" trying not to sound disappointed.

"well no, I think Chris' and Tris were going to come, but knowing Chris' they'll be a little late" Uriah states

_**Tris' POV**_

Chris makes me walk around the pit for a while, so I'll get 'used' to the shoes. Which I know will never happen but she seems to think that I've gotten better at it already.

I look at the clock " Christina! we're so late!" its 25 minutes past 6. I drag her with me to Zeke's apartment and knock.

"come in!" I hear Zeke say in a singsong voice and I laugh. Christina walks in before me while I recover. they all greet Christina then I slowly walk in and all I hear is a gasp.

"Uri! shut up!" I almost yell at him for gasping into my ear. "just complimenting your new look that's all"

"well, thank you!" I say giggling. " wait are you telling me the stiff has a new tattoo as well?" I hear Zeke saying with a smirk.

"stop calling me a stiff! I am far more flexible than you think" I as I wink at Zeke. I can't believe I just said that.

"prove it" he says smirking back at me.

"if I must" I say with a dismissive tone.

"how shall I prove it? " I say giggling.

"play dauntless or Candor with us, and if you can't answer or do the dare you have to take of one clothing off" He answers smirking.

I look around the room and see that we are not that many in here "Sure I'm in" I say sitting down on the floor.

everybody follows.

" truth or dare? Tris" Zeke asks quickly " truth "

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah interfere's and I giggle at him.

"where do you have tattoo's?" Zeke asks

" one is on my foot and the other is under my clothes" I say smirking

" That's not good enough!" Zeke states grunting

"yes it is! It's placed somewhere under my clothing" I say winking

"Tris such a bad girl" He grins as I go a little stiff then relax again.

"you know me! Now truth or dare Uriah?"

"DARE!" he says with a grin

"I dare you to make out with the wall over there!" I say pointing at the wall far to the left " for 3 minutes, but ask someone first"

" okay.. that's a lame dare but fine Tris. uhm.. Four truth or dare?"

"dare" he says smiling

"I dare you to take the stiff find her tattoo in the room over there. " he says pointing at a bedroom

" ugh..okay." he stands up and leads me to the bedroom.

" this will go a lot faster if I don't have to search for it. " he says calmly.

I just nod and lift up the back of my shirt slightly and show him the tattoo. Nobody has seen it. except me and Tori, and now Four.

"This is amazing!" he says in awe.

" I drew it myself, and Tori did it for me" I say slightly blushing, nobody has seen this much of my body. Ever.

he nods and we head out. " There is a mystery tattoo and it is awesome and no I won't tell what it is, nor where it is. " He says winking at Zeke and Uriah.

"No fair!" they exclaim in unison.

"Christina truth or dare?" Four ask her.

"truth" she says joyfully

"rate every guy in here from 0-10" he lays his back against the couch making himself comfortable.

"well, okay. Will: 9,5 , Zeke 9,3 , Uri 9,5 , Four 9,6 , and Al. wait Al isn't here so I guess that's it."

"truth or dare Tris?" uh oh..

"dare!" I say a little to hastily.

"I dare you to -" Christina has an evil grin on her face and I know this is not good.

_**xoxo- me**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tobias' POV**_

"I dare you to undress out of all your clothing and sit on Four's lap. but you can keep on your underwear" I hear Christina say.

Tris "uh- uh- o-okay" she says stammering. Wait she said okay? "I guess your not a stiff after all Tris" Zeke comments with a smirk.

She undresses quickly yet elegantly, and that body, It's stunning. Her lingerie is so hot, they match. Black lace with a pink bow.

She see's me staring at her and her face goes red. "NOW I GET TO SEE THE TATTOO FINALLY!" I hear Uriah yell happily as she sits on my lap.

"um.. Marlene truth or dare?" she says still flushed

"dare!" Tris smiles slight " I dare you to dare me to get dressed again"

Marlene takes off her shirt. " I think the guys would've killed me. sorry hun"

Tris tries to cover up as much as she can. It doesn't work that well.

"do you want my jacket?" I whisper in her ear and she just nods slightly.

I wrap her in my jacket. "that's cheating!" Uriah states "No, she's not wearing any of her clothing" I answer Uriah's whining.

Tris shoots me a smile and mouths 'thank you' to me. I think I might melt. I casually smile back.

"truth or dare, Will?" Marlene says

"dare!"

"I dare you to either make out with Christina or let her do your make up"

just as she finishes her sentence he and Christina are sharing a passionate kiss.

" well I guess that wasn't a hard choice" I say chuckling. I can feel her giggle.

after a couple of rounds everybody is down to their underwear and it's Zeke's turn.

"truth or dare Tris" he asks her grinning evilly.

"D-dare!" she exclaims but knows it was a bad choice.

"I dare you to make out with the guy you like, right here, right now."

"what if I don't like anyone?" my heart breaks.

Christina sends her a glare and Tris see's it.

"okay, okay."

she stands up and...

* * *

**Hey! I hope you like this short little chapter.. I know it's not much but I am sick, I have a fever and I feel like I'm trying to cough up my lungs, so I give you this, lame ass chapter. I'm sorry if there's any grammar or anything wrong with this. I just wanted to do a little. AND I left a Cliffhanger! HAHA! who is she supposed to like? tell me! PM or just review! I like any Ideas especially if it's a dare! trying to make these original so please help!**

**I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this! and the one's who followed! and the ONE who FAVORITED! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**I'm sure you don't want my sick kisses but still.**

**XOXO- me **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for taking so long, I'm sick, really. ANY WHO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND VIEWS! THEY ARE OVER 1000! YAAAAAAAAAAY! AND FOLLOWERS! THANK YOU! AS FOR THE PEOPLE YOU FAV MY STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
1000 KISSES!**

_**Tris' POV**_

I stand up planning on going to four but instead I walk out.

I don't know when I started running but I know I can't stop. 'WHY?!' is all I can think.

I know nobody followed me because I've been running for 45 minutes.

Once I'm tired out I sit down, I break down into crying in a matter of seconds.

I remembered the nightmare I had the past few nights, I've always waken up panting and/or crying but I never remember what happened. Now I do.

_**Tobias' POV**_

"What happened?" I sit there in total confusion

"I don't know" Christina says before she runs out to try to find her.

"uh? guys I'm totally lost" Uriah states and a small laugh comes out of everyone, we know it's not the right time to be laughing considering Tris just ran outside in her underwear and my jacket but she looked really hot while doing so.

"she just ran out in her underwear!" Marlene states surprised

"seems that way" I answer with a chuckle

"wait! why?" Zeke asks confused and no one gives him an answer.

Christina runs back into the room quickly "I can't find her!" she says in panic.

"we'll help you look for her." Will speaks up after a while.

we all nod and stand up " where have you looked?

"every where!" she says in a panic voice

"outside?" I suggest

"NO! I'm not allowed outside! and neither is she!"

"well she's not know to obey, now is she." I say calmly " I will go outside and look for her the rest of you stay here" I say

I run outside and head for the train, 'no she wouldn't go so far' I think and decide to run instead.

I run around for quite a while going by the train tracks so I won't get lost, then I see her.

I walk up to her slowly "Tris?" I ask quietly

"yeah?" she answers quickly but turning away, hiding her face.

"are you okay?" I say walking towards her.

"yeah, fine" she retorts

"you don't have to be brave all the time, it's just me here" I say as sit down next to her

she's shaking, I don't know if its because she's cold or not.

" are you cold?" I ask dumbfounded

" not really" she says as she looks at me and all I see is how red and puffy her eyes are

"your shaking" I state matter-of-factly, and lean closer to her putting my hand over her shoulder, trying to keep some heat in her body.

"and you don't really have any clothes on" I add

she just looks at me and bites her lip slightly " I guess I'm a bit cold" she says giggling.

"I'm glad your smiling again, but we should be getting back.." I say but before I can do anything else I kiss her.

**until next time! xoxo- me **


End file.
